


Nothing

by kritter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritter/pseuds/kritter
Summary: Leo wants to use again, Markus talks him down from it.





	Nothing

"Think about what would happen," Markus stated in a low voice, clear and understanding but soft with compassion.

"If you went out and got high right now."

Per his nature, Leo paused, staring at Markus with that blank, crooked gaze that seemed to pierce right through him. There was the degrading glare of disbelief, followed by a long look of thought, then the shift of expression once understanding kicked in; a formulated routine Markus had grown to learn and expect from him. Ever patient, he waited for his next response.

"What?" Leo asked with disbelief. There was another moment of psychological digestion as they both granted him a few more seconds of time.

"I mean, I guess it'd be the same as usual,” he finally responded.

“Hit up my dealer, see him, get my shit and go.” He explained it as if it were second nature.

"Go where?" Markus stared him in the eye. Leo rubbed his hands together in a moment of his own tension, leaning forward with anticipation, then simply shrugged.

"Anywhere. Wherever. Doesn't matter," he said in short, quick words, a small signal he didn't want to talk about it despite his body language suggesting otherwise. It was always difficult for him to stop once he got started, Markus reminded himself.

"It doesn't?" Half curious, half concerned, Markus kept his gaze stern.

"I'm gonna get high either way," Leo stated with a surprising amount of self-defeat.

"No one will stop you?" Markus’ question was innocent, but Leo's expression turned to sarcastic surprise, eyes glowering him down with a scoff. _Of course not_.

"Who would want to?"

Markus felt foolish if he were to advocate for himself, so he didn't.

"So you'd be by yourself," Markus said sagely, eyebrows knitting as he considered the scenario.

"Yep," Leo responded all too casually, biting his lip with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't really get invited to parties anymore,” he added curtly. Markus stared long and hard, with a personal heartache he didn't understand, as imagining such a scene already pulled at his metaphorical heartstrings while he reminisced coming across what he’d already personally imagined was the worst; the overdose. The way Leo always treated important, life-threatening scenarios so flippantly always irked him, but now that they'd had time to grow close, it merely hurt to know Leo still thought so lowly of himself he couldn't hold a higher regard in terms of his own person when moments like this came up.

"Leo... don't forget what happened last time," he spoke softly. Leo scoffed, but it was clear the sentiment kicked in as he glared at the wall and sneered rather than arguing.

"And the time before that, and before that too, right?" Leo rolled his eyes after his own bark.

"It's a bitch, you know. Drugs. The way they get into your head," he started, and the eager, forward-leaning posture cued Markus in on the fact it was time to listen.

"I could be dead tomorrow because I'm in a shitty mood, I know, _I get it,"_ he griped with an intentionally ear-grating whine to his voice that nearly made Markus wince, yet he remained patient.

"I think about it all the _fucking_ time! I'm sick of it, really, how it never leaves my head. The cravings, the voices, the headaches--after a while, you wanna take a hit just to get it all to _shut up_." He grit his teeth with the last words, starting to pick at an old scar on his wrist before Markus reached forward to tap him on the offensive hand in reminder. He frowned, but withdrew, moving to fidget with the zipper of his jacket instead.

“I hate it. It’s ugly.” The tone in his voice was fowl, dripping with bitter poison.

“Then don’t do it,” Markus stated so naturally it even surpassed himself.

“Easy for you to say.” Leo’s voice held enough spite for both of them.

“Said, not done,” Markus echoed with words that settled in, but Leo was left confused, as was told by his surprised-then-angry eyebrows. Leo acknowledged that he was confronted with a simple demand, and Markus had taken his own stance so as not to intervene or even lean too close. The idea was confusing, but eventually welcome as Markus realized that whatever Leo felt - whether he let it show or not – was often personal but always very _real._

“What should I do, then?” Leo mocked, but his voice held only half the usual hostility, so Markus relaxed his bodily posture as well.

“What you have always done,” Markus said as if it were simple, but didn’t act as though it were obvious, standing from his chair and offering Leo his hands with open digits and upward palms. Leo stared at him, but he knew what the motion meant, grasping for his ‘brother’s forearms as he was removed from the bed. Their discussion was shut down as soon as the realization was set in, and Leo acknowledged what he was to do, which was exactly as Markus had said; _not_ drugs.

Spending time by himself wasn’t always the best idea, but it helped him out in the long run. Markus didn’t understand, never would, never could, and he took solace in the fact – even if he knew he shouldn’t, considering the android’s lack of understanding often caused a rift between them.

“So, nothing?” Leo flashed a smile, sarcastic but genuine, and it left Markus unable to resist doing the same. The expression still seemed a bit strange on him, but as time went on and he adjusted to facial expressions, it became easier to wear. Leo didn’t agree, but was content to see the more _emotive_ side of an android.

“Nothing,” Markus said softly with slight condescendence.

“Anything is something,” he continued, before realizing it likely didn’t make sense to anyone besides _Carl._ Leo seemed to try to digest the words nonetheless, squinting him down with confusion.

“You think laying here is something?” Sarcasm dripped thickly from Leo’s voice, but Markus granted him a simple not of acceptance.

“It’s better than drugs,” Markus admitted quietly. His personal opinion could wait, and so could any ideas he might have had that he thought might work. Now, he wasn’t so sure his metaphorical toolbox would come in handy. Leo seemed to take care of himself well enough _for the time being_ , but that didn’t mean he was trusted.

Trust. It was then he realized he had a limited amount, glancing at Leo with attentive eyes while his thoughts were elsewhere. Frowning, Leo glanced away.

“More like… less than drugs,” Leo mused, now obviously playing with the words alone. Markus felt his eyebrows waver, turning his head with a confused, but attentive gaze. Leo sighed, getting up to leave the room. Markus followed, but stayed in the doorway, feeling intrusive but wanting to keep an eye on Leo for the sake of his volatile mood.

“Playing with linguistics now, are we?” There was humor in Markus’ voice, even if he didn’t smile.

“Screw languages,” Leo said curtly, and Markus was surprised at his own surprise, knowing he should have expected better than to lighten the mood so easily. The way Leo’s eyes glanced back to him, seeming to pierce right through him made him feel uneasy. Leo _always_ made him feel uneasy, and the realization crept up to him in a tingling sensation crawling over his shoulders and up his back, shrouding him in a sensation of discomfort. He ignored it.

“What use is it, anyway?” The irony of speaking the words was clearly beyond him, but Markus dismissed the fact.

“You’re not asking that as a real question,” he said knowingly. Leo tilted his head with a nonplussed glare.

“Nah,” he agreed dismissively.


End file.
